20 Things
by fooboo24
Summary: 20 things that Rose thinks of and has to go through with Scorpius over the course of their years together. Rose/Scorpius. Told in Rose's POV.


**Title:** 20 Things  
**Author's Notes:** I have none. I'm just sooo damn tired!! (It's, like, 3 in the morning right now :P) Also, I know they title is crappy, but I don't care. I'm too tired to come up with something witty for a title right now. Also, this isn't meant to be an alphabet thing either. It doesn't got A, B, C... and so on. It goes in random points from Rose's POV.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter!

* * *

_Rose's POV_

* * *

**1. Untrustworthy-** I wasn't supposed to trust him. My father had made that very clear through the many lectures of he gave me of the "oh-so terrible" Mafloys. Me, being young and naive, stupid, even, believed my dad. I would do anything to make him proud. So the first thing I did when I saw Scorpius Malfoy was scorn him. I had heard what his horrid father, Draco, had done to my Uncle Harry! I learned after that that I had just set myself up for the inevitable. He hadn't tried to become friends with me spot on, but he was much more civil than I was acting. I was too blinded by my father's hatred for the Malfoys that I couldn't sort my own feelings for them, they were already figured out for me. No, I didn't trust him. Not ever. And that's when I learned not to listen to my father—when I got lost on the way to Hogwarts. Maybe I should have trusted Scorpius... just until I got to the school, anyway.

**2. Annoying-** I thought after getting sorted into my respective house that Scorpius would leave me alone. But, no, as luck would have it, he was put in Gryffindor with me. To add on to the torture, we were in the same classes. The teachers had the uncanny thought that it would be smart to partner Scorpius and I for everything. I think they just liked to get a good chuckle out of quarrels. At that point in time, I had thought that my younger brother, Hugo, was the most irritating being on the planet. The second I had to work with Scorpius in Potions, as uncooperative as he is, I learned that I was wrong. Absolutely, utterly wrong. It was quite obvious, and I was surprised that I hadn't come up with this conclusion earlier. Scorpius Malfoy had to be one of the most annoying gits I would ever have the misfortune of meeting! He was always poking me, not to mention what a know-it-all he was! He would always correct me (though that's barely ever)! Realization set in again. I'm a know-it-all, too. Darn!

**3. Hatred-** I, Rose Weasley, did not believe that I had the backbone to ever actually hate someone. Yes, I could intensely dislike, but I didn't think I would ever hate a single human being as long as I lived. Scorpius, once again, proved me wrong. I could hate, and very strongly at that. I remembered when the prat had gone too far. He thought it would be funny if he publicly announced that I had a crush on Lysander Scamander. I know he was just teasing, and that he was ultimately probably just trying to get an embarrassed smile out of me, but no. Instead, I slapped the prick, and then ran to the Gryffindor common room. I cried for a good two hours straight, and didn't even come down for dinner. If you want the truth, I can now safely say I hate someone.

**4. Second Thoughts-** In fourth years, I started to have second thoughts about Scorpius. He seemed to have matured over the summer considerably, and he was much more tolerable than before, I had to admit. What provoked these unexpected thoughts? Nothing. I just thought that he deserved a second chance. Was I wrong to think differently of him? I hoped not.

**5. Smiles-** Oh my God. I remembered it. I remembered the moment as though it were burned into my soul. He smiled at me. I never truly realized how charming he looked! His smile was so perfect. So... um... sexy. I never, for the life of me, thought I would use that word to describe Scorpius Malfoy. Oh, and what my father would think! But, you know, when you really look at him, he is quite cute...

**6. Friendship-** I think it happened sometime in between November and March. I couldn't tell, though, it had just happened so fast to begin with! One second, we hated each other, were forbidden. The next, we were getting along to a considerable extent. And, now, here we were sitting in the library together, studying and talking away. He is incredibly easy-going once you get to know him. Wait... does that mean I know him? Well, I will admit that I enjoy this side of Scorpius a lot better than the almighty Malfoy one.

**7. Laughing-** I couldn't stop laughing. I was laughing so hard tears were falling down my face. I was rolling on the floor of his room, while he sat there, shaking his head disapprovingly, but I knew that he was laughing inside and that he would succumb to it. The cause of the laughter was his middle name. Yes, immature, I know, but for some reason, I couldn't stop laughing when he admitted to me that his middle name was "Hyperion". I mean, really! Scorpius _Hyperion_ Malfoy? If he went around with that name in the Muggle World, then he would be teased to hell. But there were lots of strange names here at Hogwarts, so we all got along quit well. But, still, I giggled. Then I laughed. And, eventually, a smile broke out onto his face, and he joined me on the floor.

**8. Feelings-** Um, no. I'm not supposed to feel this way about him. At the most, we were to be friends, and that was it. But then why did I feel this way all of a sudden? Six months ago, if he had smiled at me in class, I would have smiled back. Now, when he does, I blush. I blush like crazy! And my hearts beats so fast that I swear it could pop out of my chest at any point in time. I look away, too, avoiding his gaze. He gives me a look, but then tunes back into the lesson. At the second he does, I wish that his eyes were on me again for some reason. Then at least I'd have a reason to stare at him all day.

**9. Jealousy-** Jealousy... it was something, like hate, that I figured I could not feel. But, once again, I was proved wrong. I felt jealousy of the worst sort when I found out that over Christmas Break, Scorpius had met some girl named Penelope Moriarty. She was incredibly pretty, compared to me, at least. Everywhere I walked it seemed they were snogging, and the more I saw, the more I wanted to rip them apart. My insides felt strange, but not the butterflies-in-my-stomach kind of strange. Like I-think-I-like-Scorpius-Hyperion-Malfoy kind of strange. Uh-oh.

**10. Confusion-** It was a chaos, that Valentine`s Day. I ended up with the most lovely Valentine ever, but it wasn`t addressed. Scorpius didn`t seem to want to talk about it much. Penelope had received a measly little one from Scorpius, and she had demanded to know where the bigger Valentine had gone, as she had seen Scorpius purchasing one in Hogsmeade. He said nothing to her, but when she saw my super, extra large Valentine, she got it. And the look on her face was priceless. The truth was, I didn`t know if Scorpius confused the bigger Valentine for Penelope and the smaller one for me, but I don`t care. The mix-up left me with extra-wonderful fantasies of him that night.

**11. Lies-** I didn`t like it when people lied to me. I didn`t expect much out of a friend, but honesty was huge. So when Scorpius blew off our Saturday night at Three Broomsticks together, I was royally PO`d when he refused to give me a straight-out answer as to why. But Penelope had the answer all over her throat—in hickey-form. And she'd spent most of her day trying to flaunt it off to me. He`d blown me off to snog Penelope? Really? When I asked Scorpius why he just couldn't tell me the truth, he told me straight up "I don't know" and left the room. Through the next few days, we avoided each other. And for the first time, I felt as though I was _losing _my best friend.

**12. Tears-** After an entire two weeks of his outright ignoring me, I confronted him, and broke down in tears when he still wouldn't explain it to me. I begged him. Why was he doing this? Why was he torturing me like this? Did he know how I felt about him? And if he did, couldn't he be a little more appropriate about it than this? Couldn't he just let me fantasize in peace? He didn't leave me there while I cried. But he never came to me, either. What I never saw, though, was the pain that reflected in his eyes as he watched me.

**13. Confessions-** It was a teary night, of happy tears and angry tears. Of joyous ones and sad ones. I had been so weak, so desperate for him to know right then, that I just outright told him. "I like you, Scorpius, a lot!" was what I said... or something along the lines of that. He stared, just stared into oblivion. I stared back. And before I knew it, I was in his arms, and he was speaking nonsense to me about how sorry he was for ignoring me. I never did get a straight answer, but I didn't care. I had him back.

**14. Kisses-** The morning after that, I found myself wrapped around in his sheets. Apparently I had never made it back to my own room, and Scorpius didn't have the nerve to take me there. Not when Penelope could or could not be there. He was there, beside me, when I woke up. I was groggy at first, but was fully awakened by Scorpius' kiss. It was just so soft, so gentle, so... loving. He held me, and we kissed that morning away, forgetting all about Transfiguration and Potions class. But we didn't care. It was worth the 3 days of detention. Especially if they were Scorpius.

**15. Truth-** I finally got the truth. The reason as to why Scorpius was too avoid me was that Penelope had contacted his father, who didn't at all like my father, after the Valentine's incident, and in the end Draco forbade Scorpius from seeing me. Scorpius apologised a thousand times over, saying that he just couldn't stay away from me. I smiled at him, fighting the urge to kiss him and his soft lips. Now we just had to deal with the last problem...

**16. Finally-** Finally was in both cases. We were both happy that we _finally_ got Penelope off our tails. She had become so jealous me that it was actually becoming dangerous and life-threatening for both of us, and Scorpius knew that it would just be better if he broke-up with her. The other finally was that Scorpius and I _finally_ got together. _Finally_... I had never loved a word more at that moment in time.

**17. In Love-** After a while of us being official, I began to wonder... was what I felt love? Or was it just a fleeting feeling? A hoped dearly for it to be the former. One night, after a long, very romantic date at Three Broomsticks, did I ask Scorpius just that. He answered with our most passionate kiss yet and an "I love you, Rose." We got detention again after sleeping in from snogging the rest of the night.

**18. Fear-** After graduating from Hogwarts, we moved into together. We had told our parents of our love for each other, and both sides, the Weasleys and the Malfoys, respected our decision to be together, however begrudging it was. As I lay in our bed one night, and as Scorpius sleeps beside me, I can't help but wonder... what if it's gone? I didn't want to develop an over-irrational fear of us losing our love because we left Hogwarts, but I just didn't know. All through Hogwarts, we were together, happy and loving. But now that we were out of Hogwarts, would that protective veil that kept us together still be there? As I thought these thoughts, Scorpius turned in the bed and wrapped his arms around me. I knew right then that everything was going to be okay, always, no matter what, as long as we had each other.

**19. Forever-** Two and a half years later, did Scorpius and I do the most wonderful thing. We married! It was so beautiful! It was so white, so perfectly and utterly white! It was a dream, just how I had imagined it as a child. The Malfoys and the Weasleys had come to friendly terms and had finally completely accepted that their children were in love and that it was going to stay that way. I remember the vows, the rings, and the heart-consuming kiss. We were now together... forever. Bound in marriage, but in more than that, as well. I was no longer Rose Weasley, but Rose Malfoy. I knew we were in love and meant to be, and so did he. After the grand, long (very long) afterparty, did we finally get some alone time. Of course, we had to consummate what we had to begun...

**20. Red Rose-** No less than a year and a half later, did we welcome our first baby into world. It was a daughter, a precious, beautiful baby girl. After the excruciatingly long labour, was she born. Our families came together to welcome their first grandchild, the first female Malfoy by blood, the first Malfoy heir. But we didn't care about that, we cared that our daughter was alive and well. We already had her name picked out, too. Scarlet. Scarlet Rose Malfoy. Hours after her birth, did my father, Ron, dub her with the nickname "Red Rose" or just "Red". I laughed. When I held my baby, Scorpius was right by my side. We stared at our sleeping baby. So small, so defenceless, yet so loved and cherished, even after being in the world for a mere four hours. When Scorpius had presented Scarlet to his parents, Astoria and Draco, well, Astoria went right for the baby. Astoria announced over and over again that her first born granddaughter was to be the most spoiled. Draco held the baby second. At first, he wasn't sure. He looked at Scarlet, who stared back. The impact that she had on him was huge, but in the end he had said, and this is quoted, "She is the most beautiful baby ever. My granddaughter. Miss Malfoy." After we were congratulated further, I finally got some sleep, leaving Scorpius and Scarlet to bond by themselves. I smiled as I thought about Scarlet. _She's a little piece of you, Ron, but an even bigger piece of herself_. My Grandma Molly told my father that when I was born. And it was true. She was more herself than Scorpius or me. And that was what made her my little _Red Rose._

* * *

_The End_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** It's like 3 in the morning right now, so this story is random and crap. Sorry if it's so damn cheesy! I just really love this pairing! Scorpius/Rose FTW!

**_Fooboo24_**


End file.
